Sunset In the Snow
by buffshakey
Summary: Trinity Snow's race was born to kill vampires and werewolves etc. But when she is supposed to marry a guy who's killed his last 3 wives, well what can she do but run to find her lost friends in Washington, Emily and Bella.
1. Trinity Snow

Hey this is my second attempt at fan fiction

**Hey this is my second attempt at fan fiction. WOOT! **

**My name is Jenn. I'm a cheerleader and am in honors English. I also think I'm taking Japanese, I'm not 100 yet so… I have a dog named Shakespeare. My BFF and I are obsessed with The Twilight saga and so I decided to get my creative juices out by writing a fanfic that takes place in Breaking Dawn. (WARNING: SPOILERS) Enjoy.**

Trinity Snow was cold. And not "mean" cold, but cold as in she was freezing her butt off. _Why didn't she bring a blanket? Ah 'cause you're a retard_.

She muttered herself while sitting under a tree, it was raining. She sighed and she saw a cloud of her warm breath in the air. To really understand she recapped her life when she was about 5.

Trinity lived in a town that was twenty minutes from Olympia, Washington. Trinity was a race called "Stuntkers". The name was a mix between two words; Stalker and Hunter. (I know what you're thinking "VERY CREATIVE JENN!" But that's just what they are called.) Trinity lived with a nanny and butler. Her father made her go to regular school. Trinity surpassed any "Normal" schooling and escaped their mansion. She was raised as a human till she was 9. She knew her life wasn't anything special or anything to be proud of, but she wished it was.

But the only good that came from this was she met Bella and Emily. She met Bella when she was 7, Bella was a klutz and uncoordinated. Trinity always made sure she didn't hurt herself to bad. Although Bella was just visiting, they became good friends. Emily was more like her sister, and she was a fun and loving person. She always made Trinity comfortable and at peace.

Trinity morphed into her animal form. She looked like a oversized black panther and had teeth that were the size and shape of a saber toothed tiger's. She blinked her large, purple eyes and sniffed the ground under her feet. Her dagger like claws scratched the dirt. She again noticed the smell of werewolves and humans in different directions, and near each other. She was only able to hear thoughts now, she sighed at that thought.

"Where is Emily? I don't even know where Bella is," she didn't even know how to contact her now. She moved her head swiftly towards the side, she thought she heard something, but the only thing she saw was a leaf falling towards her nose.

"Suspicious." She said this in a high mocking tone, she drew the "ious" part out and sighed again looking up. _At least the rain is clearing up, she thought. _

She trotted towards a big clearing to trees and in one swift and easy jump was near the top of the tree she wanted to be on. Then she knew for a fact she heard something. She morphed back "Who are you and what do you want dog?" she snarled, she wasn't trying to sound mean, but she was very thirsty and sleep deprived.

A decent sized wolf appeared and started talking to the rest of his pack, saying "Hey Jake, Sam, there's a big cat _thing_ and she can talk." she heard silence and then another thought saying "Shut. Up. Seth. Don't say stuff like that," A deep male voice responded.

Trinity gave an irritated look at the shape shifter, "I'm not a THING and it seems you're not the alpha," the boy looked up and Trinity heard a low bark.

"How did you…?" the boy, Seth, now was in a protective stance away from her.

"Look buddy I can HEAR you, can you please back off!" she gave another irritated sigh and jumped down. "Tell your buddies I'm off hunting and I'm not going to kill any of you," she said this fast and the werewolf obviously didn't know what she was talking about.

She was wearing her black shorts, puffed sleeved top and her normal belt. She only carried a small black backpack and her normal weapons; a sword and one shot gun. Her belt slung more to one side as she tried to straighten it. "Turn into your human form, please," she added so he'd cooperate better.

The boy reverted, she gasped and apologized, she had made him morph and he was in the nude. "No, no. It's okay, I'm part of the La Push pack." he held out a hand as she turned around.

He got his pants on and was staring at her. "Trinity Snow, excuse me, where's your pack?" she shook his hand and he was blistering hot, she wanted to be that warm. She was still freezing.

"Well my pack -" he motioned around "-On patrol and some are at home, are you here for some reason?" he sounded serious.

"I'm a Stuntker. I know it sounds weird but I'm pretty much a race born to SUPPOSEDLY kill werewolves and vampires,"

She saw the boy's face drop and he said "Are you here to kill somebody?" She shook her head, "I actually like you guys and I ran away from…," _Why was she telling this stranger about her personal life? _

"Look I'm here to visit some friends of mine and find a way to shake someone off from finding me," she stated this in a matter-of-fact voice and he nodded.

"Better take you to Sam then," He started walking.

She followed. "Wow you're mature,"

He smiled "Edward likes to tell me that too," She stopped.

"Wait is Edward Cullen? He's a vampire right?" said Trinity.

Seth blinked; he looked surprised, "Yeah, how do you know him?"

"Long story I'll tell to you later, can we get going?" He went faster forward and set into a slow jog. She moaned.

"Oh come here I'll carry you." Before he could object she picked him up and went at full speed until he pointed in another direction.

She set him down in front of a house, "This is Sam's fiancée's house, and his… I think." He walked inside.

She saw a girl who faintly reminded her of…. Emily. Emily, was making cupcakes and said "Hey whoever just came in can you help me real quick?" seth jumped towards her.

Sam and Jake came by the front door and saw an unfamiliar girl in the living room staring at the bride to be. "EMILY?" She turned as Trinity sprang for her.

"Trinity? Oh I missed you, wait Seth how did you find her?" she kept her one side of her face away from her, Trinity noticed. She heard a growl from behind her and automatically morphed into her other form and crouched low, ready to strike.

All she saw was two big werewolves staring at her, one looked as if he'd kill her and the other looked confused. "I'll kill you if you come closer," she growled.

Then she heard Emily gasp and say "Trinity! Don't say such things to Sam and Jacob; they have as much right to be here as you do!" Trinity ashamed dropped her head and rubbed her head against her leg.

"When did you start turning into animals?" she asked curious, Trinity was tired and turned into her human form, still against her leg.

"Long story," she didn't look at her. The two came back in their human forms.

"Get away from her, WHAT ARE YOU?!" he yelled at her. She protected Emily and Emily said from behind her "Trinity is my friend, SAM!" She gave him an unpleased look and he automatically looked sorry.

Jacob the really tall, more muscular one came and stood in front of Sam saying "I am curious what are you?" she didn't look at him, she turned for Emily. Trinity saw a horrible looking scar on her face, she gasped tumbled backwards and, the last thing she remembered was Emily saying "Trinity? Trinity?" and an sad looking Sam.

She woke up warm on a couch. She looked up and saw that tall guy, Jacob, she remembered sitting on the couch with her feet on his lap, and his arm on her leg. She fell off the couch and almost kicked his head when she did a move back up. She swung her leg while doing a balk walkover and made her arm look like she was going to hit him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled at his innocent face.

"Emily said you were cold and asked me to sit here and attempt to keep you warm, sweet move by the way," He turned and wolfed down a sandwich he had.

"I now understand where the saying "Wolfing down your food, came from,"" She sighed and tried to relax her tense muscles. Then Jacob said "You know I missed my chance for actually running away from this part and being a wolf the whole time, because you fainted,"

She rose up her hand with her finger pointed, about to reject that, but he was right… she had fainted. "You're definitely a werewolf," Trinity told him. He was watching TV and was into it.

He stopped and turned toward her saying "Sure, Sure" and put a finger to his lips. Her face fell into a disgusted look, the look you had when you'd heard a really bad joke.

She went towards the kitchen she was thirsty. Since all she ever was thirsty she tried harder to eat calories. A little food here and there was fine but she didn't need it. She lived on Gatorade and water. She grabbed for her sword to practice with. There wasn't a belt on her.

"Where's my stuff?" she asked trying not to yell at him. Jacob glanced from the couch,

"Outside with your normal clothes, don't you like color?" he said sarcastically and then turned back to the TV. She twitched.

"Better than your clothes choice I imagine," he snickered and she grabbed her backpack. Emily came down the stairs.

"Glad to see you're awake!" she smiled and Trinity dropped her bag. She turned towards her and ran to her. She looked down, not knowing what to say, and busted into tears.

Sam who was behind Emily and Emily herself was confused and didn't know what to do. "You were always so pretty! Did HE attack you?"

She asked pointing at Sam. Sam shuddered and looked away. "Trinity it was an accident and I regret nothing, okay?"

She brushed past her into the kitchen calling "Do you want Gatorade? I got some for you!"

Trinity wiped her eyes and said "Yeah I do," she drank all four Gatorades and 8 glasses of water. Then Emily made a huge batch of pancakes for her, and the boys.

"Where's Seth?" she asked suddenly. She finally remembered his name.

"He went to his house to sleep, he said he'd come by to check on you later," Sam said to her. She felt bad for him. It probably wasn't good to bring up a past where he felt he hurt his true love.

"Look I'm a horrible person and I apologize for saying something that hurts or to even doubt you when it was an accident," She kicked the top of her shoe with her foot. She could tell Sam appreciated it, he even smiled at her.

Japanese music is very mind stimulating… in case ya'll didn't know that! Alright now, she isn't in love with Seth. He is so CUTE and KIND though! Sorry all you Seth fans but I don't know who his girl could be… Hmmm… Another subject: LEAH. (Scary music) She and Trinity doesn't love each other… enough said. YOU'LL SEE!!


	2. Fights and Leah

WELCOME BACK

WELCOME BACK! How's everybody doing? Good? GREAT! Anyway, I love Emily and now I get to meet the rest of the pack! (Dances to desk) Yippee!

After about 2 weeks.

Seth came back and asked "Are you cold?" She was shivering, and covering her ears. She was in to much pain to talk normally. She squeezed her eyes shut and stayed still, if she screamed he'd find her. It was too dangerous.

Jacob was concerned, why was Trinity curled on the floor like a cat and why was she shivering? He went over to her and grabbed her arm. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Trinity was shocked. "Hold on," she grabbed his hand and then backed away and dropped it; again she curled on the floor. She reached for his outstretched hand. He took her small hand and she was fine again.

"How….? Oh my gosh, ahah!" she felt triumph, and grabbed Jacob's arm. He gave her a confused look.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She pushed him on the couch and sat on his leg. She was thinking. Jacob was uncomfortable but didn't want to be killed, if Seth was right on what she was.

"Okay I think I've figured it out!" She was happy and Jacob, still confused.

"Okay a hunting whistle, which is just about ear drum killing, was being used on me, and so I couldn't scream, let alone talk, because he'd find me!"

She continued as Jacob said "What has that got anything to do..,"

Seth shushed him and she said "But I'm cold so it would work since I'm always cold and you guys who are blistering hot would make it so I was WARM!"

She could tell by the faces she was getting nowhere with this definition. Then Jacob said "I agree, I am blistering hot," He gave a sly smile at Seth, who laughed.

"Okay I'm being hunted by a fiancée and he's using a ear drum splitting whistle to find me when I'm screaming and it works because I'm cold," everyone stared at her. Then

Seth broke the silence saying "You have a fiancée too?" she sighed.

"Okay I got to tell you guys my story I suppose now," she started.

"When I was born everyone thought I was supposed to be a male, but as it turned out I'm a female, my father hated me and I still had YEARS of training to be a excellent fighter, my older brother Demetrie is the heir to the… throne, and I turned out to be top in my clan, in fighting, martial arts, and fencing, but you see girls aren't allowed to fight, were supposed to be only used for breeding etc. etc. and so my father made it so I couldn't have children, and was marrying me off to a fiancée who killed his last three wives," she took a deep breath.

Seth managed to say, "Great Father," she nodded.

Emily said "So this horrible fiancée is hunting you?" Trinity nodded again.

"Oh dear, how much time do we have?" Trinity now looked confused.

"No, wait, probably a week, but it's my fight, thank you very much," She looked at the werewolves fighting eyes. Seth was all excitement.

"Seth you're never going to be killed by him," She glared at his unhappy face. She moved and sat on Jacob's other leg. He always seemed to be nice to her.

"So you have an older brother?" Seth said, "Why doesn't he stop this fiancée?"

She sighed and said "My father controls him most the time, but he loves me more than my father ever would," She gave Seth a hug because he looked sad. "Let's get on a better subject, when am I meeting your sister?" she said this in a happy tone.

Jacob snorted and said "You don't want to meet Leah I think," She elbowed him and he mumbled "Ouch what are you a vampire cross with panther?" She pretended she hadn't heard him and stood up. She tensed. But the sound was gone.

_Thank goodness_, was all she thought.

They were going to have a picnic and Sam (to make Emily happy) had everyone come. Trinity noticed there were a lot of mates. Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Paul and Jacob's older sister Rachel, Jared and Kim, she felt really lonely.

Jacob came near her and said "Too many couples right?" she nodded.

"The oddest is cute, Quil? Right? And Claire is adorable," she said.

The three years old came to her and asked "Can you turn into a kitty? Seth said so!" She looked at her with excited eyes.

"Ah not a cute kitty, but a big cat yes," Claire nodded. "You guys don't do this often right?" Jacob nodded. Trinity was scared to look at him in the eye. She felt 'weird' around him, and she was always on her best guard.

Embry came over to her and leaned down, she was only 5'7" and said "Hi beautiful what are you doing standing next to Jacob?" He snickered as she blushed. Jacob would have smashed his face in but he suddenly felt calm. Trinity touched his forehead and he felt relaxed.

"What did you just do?" he asked. Everyone started to come over for the fight and she answered "I made it so you can't get mad and shape shift, for only an hour though," she moved to get a drink and the pack moved away.

Till Jacob said "She'll only do that if she feels threatened," she turned surprised.

"Yes I did feel uneasy, but I also don't like fights," she gulped down her drink and talked to Seth.

Jacob was irritated. Then Quil said "You know she'd be useful to have around," he carried Claire, who was asleep on his shoulder.

Embry came over, "I wish I'd imprinted on her, she's smoking hot and dangerous," he saw Jacob and remembered he wasn't able to fight. Jacob saw Paul and his sister talking to Trinity.

Trinity started to laugh; it was like tiny bells were ringing. Leah came to the picnic finally and was dressed in a sun dress and had an extra pack on her. Seth said hi and she met Trinity.

Trinity typically was a kind person and didn't cause fights to occur. But this girl had a problem with her. "So Seth tells me you're a murderer, that's lovely," She put a hand on her hip.

"Sorry I actually haven't killed anyone before and I plan never to do so either," ahe growled back.

She put her sword in Seth's hand and he said to her "Trinity what are you doing?" Leah jumped at her, Trinity was still in human form, and everyone ran over they didn't want her to be killed.

Trinity being strong and trained for this bent down and violently grabbed Leah's chest and threw her over her head. Leah was stunned and everyone's mouth was wide open. She drew her hands like they were blades, as Leah got up and circled her.

She jumped and Trinity stabbed pressure points and was so fast nobody could see how she suddenly made Leah motionless. Leah tried moving but she was limp feeling.

"What did you do to her?" asked Collin, one of the youngest of wolves.

"I just made her so she couldn't move, is all, you hit all her pressure points and they collapse till I press a certain area on her body depending on where I started," she answered. She poured herself a drink.

Sam came over "Then I suggest you press wherever so she can move again," he said.

"Fine, sure, but she better not attack me again," as she was going over she heard Jacob shout "I like it better this way actually!" A few people laughed as she pressed Leah's shoulder blade.

Leah was in awe. She looked at Trinity as she covered her body with herself.

"Get Leah her clothes Seth and SHUT UP JACOB!" Jacob stopped short and Seth handed Trinity the clothes. As Leah dressed she stood watch and apologized.

"Look I'm sorry it's my natural reaction to make werewolves paralyzed," then quietly she said "It's how I can have them survive, so I won't have to kill them," Leah stood still, now dressed.

"That was amazing and it didn't even hurt like I thought it would. Your strong," she gave a relieved sigh.

"Thank you and you just need to be prepared next time," she winked at her.

Jacob saw the two talking and smiling at each other, and nudged Embry "No way, look at that! She made friends with Leah, LEAH!"

Embry shook his head. "Told you she'd be useful," said Quil.

"Yes well you're the master Quil, I give you credit," Jacob said sarcastically.

"Jake you know if she is a super human race then she could be imprinted on later, maybe?" Quil said.

"I guess so Quil but that means you need to like get her to look you in the eyes really, and she could feel it before you did," said Embry. They all stood in their shady spot under the tree.

"Hmmmm…," was all Quil replied.

Trinity needed to see Bella again. She was going to ask Rachel. "Hey Rachel, do you know a girl named Bella Swan?" Everyone gasped as they heard her name.

"Wait you haven't heard about Bella and Edward have you?" she said. Paul looked at Trinity. "She married a vampire, and she hasn't come back quite yet," Trinity was amazed.

"Oh right, I'll be back in a second," she fumbled through her bag in the kitchen till she found her phone and called the Cullen's house number they had given her. A familiar voice answered.

'Hello' "Hey Esme, its Trinity," 'Oh are they planning on coming again?' She laughed "No I actually just heard my friend Bella Swan got married to Edward is that right?" 'Yes it is actually, I didn't know you were friends,' "Okay I'll be right over then," she hung up. She hyperventilated and Jacob came in and saw her pacing around.

"You alright? You look…. Odd," he grabbed a remote and sat down on the couch again.

"Perfect, I'm going to the Cullen's," She hurriedly put her stuff in a bag and Jacob stared at her.

"Not without an escort then, Emily would have my head if I didn't come with you," she looked at his back as they walked.

"So you were good friends with Bella then?" he asked.

"Yes and as were you I suppose, I can't believe they're married," she said the last part quietly and ran into the house as she heard Bella moan.

"Trinity?" said Edward who looked horrible, and then a little panicked.

"Nobodies coming, Bella! What happened what are you moaning ab..," Then Jacob saw her stomach and Trinity.

"Edward and Jacob just went out to talk Bella," Trinity tried to calm her and Rosalie fixed her hair.

Trinity stayed with her. As Jacob went to talk to the pack and came back with Seth. Edward later told her he broke the pack and Seth followed. Leah soon followed. She was relieved.

They stayed quiet and Trinity talked to her about life what happened to her and how she knew Edward. "Wow, so you had it rough right?" Bella finally said.

"Yeah, but not as rough as your having it right now, I'm scared for you," she gulped and Rosalie hissed.

"Rose it's alright," she turned towards Trinity, "I really want this, as much I ever wanted anything else in my life,"

Trinity stared down at her growing stomach and said "If it's that important I support any and all decisions about the… baby," she was about to say 'thing' but she thought that would be rude.

The next week was horrible for both Edward and Bella. "Jacob please sleep or something, your making me nervous," she twisted her hands and stayed by Billy as Jacob left. Trinity turned towards him.

"Billy? Jacob's freaking me out," she hovered above him until he grabbed her arm and had her sit on his lap. They'd become great friends, like the father she never had.

"Well you're fine, you're to kind and sweet to be dealing with Jacob, you need to tell him to stop whatever he's doing," she sighed. She'd tried that already; Jacob just glared at her and accused her of being a bad friend.

"I'm not that kind." Billy shook his head.

"Even when I have sit down you always make sure not all your weight is on my leg, that's kindness," she stood up. He patted her hand and rolled into the kitchen.


	3. Just a Scratch

Billy seems to be a kind wise guy

**Billy seems to be a kind wise guy. Right? I thought that too. So he's a good character to help a story MOVE ALONG! (Has anyone ever like had a heart attack about a story character?) You know I have, when Jacob imprinted on the half vamp baby… I SCREAMED! My exact words: "NO, NO, NO! Jacob you did not just imprint on the baby! NO ME INSTEAD! I live just a couple hours away!!" I almost cried. **

Trinity brought Bella flowers and arranged them in a vase near the door. She then moved to where Jacob was sleeping and took off her jacket and propped his head up.

"You really like him don't you?" she jumped as Edward's voice said this.

"That scared me, its way to quiet in here," she avoided the question.

"Your avoiding the question," _Well he can't read my mind, at least they taught me mind barriers too. _"I am not; you know as well as I do I DON'T HAVE feelings for…. Jacob,"

"Now I'm going to make him a sandwich because he's gong to get hungry when he wakes up… oh… no fair I DO NOT!" She stomped into the kitchen and made him a tall PB&J sandwich. She put it on a plate and Jacob came behind her and her heart hurt.

"Cool I thought you weren't gong to be here," he smiled so big, that he closed his eyes. As she got him some water she suddenly felt weak. _Was she getting sick? No of course not._

She heard a familiar sound outside, all the vampires looked at the sound and Trinity screamed.

"She's inside the vampire's house," she heard an all too familiar voice say. Her fiancée Aden Peterson was right outside.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," She said.

Jacob swallowed the sandwich and said "What, what's wrong?" she grabbed her sword and Edward came into the kitchen.

"Trinity we would like your permission to fight," She shook her head NO. "No Edward you guys can't, nobody, please I don't want anyone hurt because of me," She looked at Jacob at the window. "PLEASE?"

Edward looked at Jacob and grabbed him softly on his shoulder saying "She doesn't want help,"

Trinity went outside and confronted her fiancée. He was a handsome guy, sure enough. He had brown hair and bright green eyes. He had a strong build and wore too tight of jeans.

"Look here darling, I just want you to comeback, you know we could be happy together," He had a gravelly voice that was hard to hear, because you wanted to kill yourself.

_Maybe his last three wives committed suicide?_ She thought to herself. "Look here you son of a mutt **(This was a grave insult)** I never will be happy till your dead and rotting in the ground," She crossed her arms and 2 other 'allies' of Aden's came out from the trees. She heard the vampires hiss and a deep growl.

"How sad, and I thought we could make love every night and you could do all the cleaning and you'd be a good girl… but I guess your naughty," His sly smile made her gag and she heard Jacob, having to be controlled by Jasper, and Edward having to reassure him that she was doing fine by herself.

"You're sick, I hope you go to hell," She said finally. He stared at her pausing to look at her chest, she had one and she covered it with her arms.

"Look we could be civil and you cooperate, but it seems you don't want to leave here, so I guess you will have to be captured and brought back," He snapped his elegant fingers and the two guys, not even close to being as handsome as he was, moved for her. She turned into her animal form and let out a sound that was so scary they hesitated for a second.

She attacked one and the other jumped on her back she clawed him off and tried to breathe again. Suddenly Jacob's russet wolf form was tearing up the one who jumped her. She panicked. Emmett and Jasper took the other one and she noticed they left the fiancée for her.

"Thanks guys!" She ran toward him and all her fur dropped off, and she grabbed her swinging sword and swung it at his already drawn ax.

Bella kept asking Rosalie to watch for her and tell her what was going on. Edward brought her upstairs and Alice sat by her.

"Jasper and Emmett are on one and Jacob took one, she's fighting the fiancée and oh Jacob killed that one and is helping Jasper and Emmett with the other one," Rosalie reported to Bella from the window.

"Thank goodness," said Alice.

Trinity did an elegant back flip and her back burned, she knew it was torn. She lunged her sword towards him and got the last blow to her arm as her sword tore through Aden's heart. He had blood come out from his mouth and an evil grimace on his face as he fell elegantly to his side. She looked at him, breathing hard and he burst into dust. She fell on one knee and saw the other two had done the same.

"Are you guys hurt?" she asked sounding out of breath.

"Jake got a scratch but it just healed and, No were fine," Edward said, seeing she was about to pass out he finished quickly. Jacob caught her before she was totally out.

"Trinity are you sick?" He asked worried and he noticed, his heart hurt worst then when Bella told him she didn't love him.

She woke up and saw a beautiful arrangement of flowers.

"Jake picked them for you," said Bella who sat next to her. Her stomach was huge and she looked in pain. "You were really sick, made everyone worry Jacob hadn't slept for 4 days and we finally made Edward play a relaxing piano piece so he'd fall asleep," Trinity blinked.

"Where is he?" Then she noticed she was warm, he had his head on her lap and his long body was stretched out. "I'm sorry Bella, Everyone I'm sorry," She knew the others were listening to her. Edward came in and Bella went to the couch.

A few hours later Jacob woke up. Seth was playing cards with her she kept her legs stretched and stared at Jacob. _He is so handsome and strong_; she touched his face and moved his silky hair away from it. She jumped when he grabbed her hand and pressed it against his face.

"You feel good," he said. Surprised she dropped her cards and stared at Seth.

Seth laughed "So does silk I hear," It was Jacob's turn to jump and he reached for Seth who ran out the room… leaving them alone.

"Ah… I'm better now, I'm going to check on Leah," Trinity hoped out and noticed she was in her girly boxers and tank top. "Eeepppp!" She ducked behind the other side of the bed and Jacob stared at her hair, _she had the most beautiful hair and her eyes_… he trailed off in his mind. _What color were her eyes?_ He'd never actually looked at them. _That's odd_, he thought to himself. He handed her clothes to her and she hurriedly took them and put them on her underwear.

"Sorry Alice did that to you, she washed everything for you," he said turned around as she put on her shirt.

"No it's fine, I'll be checking on…," They heard Bella scream and then a nightmare started.

Trinity sat on the couch staring at the beautiful baby that Rosalie held in her arms. Renesmee was her name. She was as light as a feather and had lovely features that looked like Edward and Bella's eyes. Trinity knew Bella would now have red eyes and missed her already. Jacob came next to her and stared at her.

"I gave Edward permission to make her a vampire," His eyes were emotionless; he looked at Renesmee and like everyone melted at the sight of her.

**Bella had been a vampire for 2 weeks now. **

"Billy she is beautiful and I truly wish she was mine," Trinity said as she drank the lemonade Billy had given her. "I can't have kids, and she's so fragile looking, but she is actually strong," Billy nodded. "Hey Billy?" She asked as he was about to leave.

"Yes Trinity?" She looked at him in the eye, "Can I imprint on someone and they not notice it?" He smiled gently at her.

"I knew you'd fall for Embry," They both laughed, Trinity laughed until she ran out of breath.

"Yeah how did you know?" She said.

"I see you guys hanging out everywhere and talking all the time," He knew they were now talking about her and Jacob.

"Jake's been helping with Renesmee so much I feel like… like my heart hurts, so much that I want to rip it out," She said sadly.

Billy patted her and said "Go look him straight in the eye and tell him," He rolled out the door and she ran out to the motorcycle.

**Another 2 weeks.**

"Now's not the time to talk," said Edward. There were vampires everywhere.

"What's with all the vampires?" She asked just noticing them staring at her. "The volturi want to kill Renesmee, because they think she's an immortal child," Trinity stared. _Good one Edward._

"Everybody this is a good friend and a skilled fighter named Trinity Snow," He said loudly and walked out. She gave a quick smile, wave, and a half hearted little laugh. She stalked Edward out.

"Please you can help me, I'm so confused and… where's Alice and Jasper?"

Bella cried out "They left," Then went back to cradling Renesmee. _OKAY, this is bad._

She talked with Benjamin his mate Tia and many other vampires. She finally held Renesmee and she talked with her and Bella said "Will you be an Aunt to her too?" She looked pleadingly at her. She knew she was prepared for the worst now.

"Of course I will be, I love you and Edward," She handed her to Jake and said "I need to practice," The others left her be, and Renesmee said "Come with you," Jake stood still and she leaned for Trinity.

"Okay but someone else has to hold you while I practice, honey," She hoped that would give her an excuse to be alone and thought it worked till Jacob volunteered. She hurried over to a big tree and turned to look at Renesmee and said "Okay I'm right here and I'm going to only hurt this tree," She looked at her smiling form and fought back a smile.

Jake stared at her as she did moves that came an inch to close to her stomach and the tree fell over in a different direction when she finished, she heard Renesmee laugh and the two joined in. Edward came to see if they were all okay.

"Everyone thought you killed Jacob," He smiled a nice smile and grabbed Renesmee who showed him her memory of Trinity slicing the tree and making it fall. He looked over at wide eyed and still a little smile at Trinity who felt embarrassed.


	4. Sword Handling

No Jacob didn't imprint on Renesmee… NOT IN THIS FANFIC

**No Jacob didn't imprint on Renesmee… NOT IN THIS FANFIC!! (Hisses and moves hands in a catty way) Well I hope you like it. It's progressed nicely. The next few parts will be long-ish… hopefully. **

Edward handed Bella Renesmee. She showed her Trinity and Bella looked at her.

"You taught my baby sword handling!" Trinity cringed at the sound of her voice.

"Yes but I told her when it's okay to pick up a sword," Renesmee nodded.

Then for everyone to hear she said aloud "Only when Auntie and Jake, or Mommy and Daddy are near or with me," she smiled a dimpled smile and the whole room nodded and laughed a small chuckle.

"Alright, you're forgiven for that one Trinity," Bella said and smiled a dazzling smile at her. Jacob asked Edward in his mind if he could talk with him, He caught his eye and nodded.

The two walked into the kitchen, nobody was in here and Jacob said "You usually know what's in my head, what does Trinity think about?" He looked hopefully at Edward.

"Sorry Jake, she knows how to put up mind barriers, why don't you ask her, yourself?" He nodded encouragingly to him and pushed him back outside to all the vampires. _Trinity smelled like cinnamon rolls to Jake, and man did he love cinnamon rolls. _

He walked confidently to her and his heart got faster as he got closer and right when he was going to get her attention, Seth jumped on her and she smiled and said "I love you Seth! What are you doing?" Jacob automatically felt dampened.

Edward saw Seth come and jump on Trinity, 'Trinity there's a creepy guy with a big and I mean BIG blade and he's asking for you!' Trinity didn't understand him, and said "I love you Seth! What are you doing?" Edward got up helped Trinity up and translated the message to her. Trinity looked shocked and then she tried to remember a guy, with a big sword.

Edward waved him over and Jake said "Seth where was he? Did he talk to you?" The wolf shook his head. Jake hovered above Trinity protectively as he tried to get information from Seth and Edward.

Trinity smacked her head and looked excited and said "Oh no way!" She smiled so wide the vampires thought it had to be a mate of hers.

"Trinity never mentioned not having somebody she loved," Seth said after he changed and came back to where a depressed Jacob was. "What's the problem Jake? She looked happy, and now she can move out of your bedroom," Seth said this smiling.

Jake growled at him and said "IDIOT! I don't want her out of my room she can stay there!" The vampires looked surprised and made an excuse to go outside. Bella, Seth, Edward and Renesmee were left with him.

Bella spoke up saying "Maybe it's a cousin or something?" she suggested. Edward and Seth looked at her with a look like are-you-serious? And said to Jacob

"Why are you so concerned, did you imprint on her?" Jacob was silent. Seth got in front of him

Jake? You did, didn't you?" More silence. "No WAY! Billy will be so happy he loves Trinity, I've got to tell Leah!"

Jacob stopped him and said "Nobody say ANYTHING TO HER about this, please," He asked and looked helpless. Bella and Edward agreed fast and promised to keep it a secret. Seth took more convincing and he only shut up when Jacob threatened to Tell Sue about his one night in the forest.

Seth got red and said "It was an accident JAKE! AN ACCIDENT!" Bella curious looked at Edward who looked at Seth. Seth looked pleadingly at Edward.

Edward nodded. "I hear someone coming back," said Bella.

Trinity grabbed a tall blonde guy and pulled him to the house and hugged him every three steps. Jake felt his heart drop.

Trinity got to the door and pulled the more unwilling guy through the door, "Everyone this is…," He instead held out his hand and said "I'm David, nice to meet you," Trinity gave him a curious look.

"Okay, David, I wanted to introduce you but, okay," She shrugged. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she hugged him again. Jake wanted to run, he never wanted to feel like she just ripped his heart and stomped on it again. She looked at Jake and her purple eyes went through him.

"David, meet Jake," She pushed the guy towards him. He extended his hand. Jake snarled. Trinity stepped in front of him.

"Jake what's wrong?" But Jacob just sat down on the couch, so hard he broke the leg of it. Edward jumped in

"Esme is now going to kill Jake, that will be fun to watch," He showed Renesmee to David and she bit his hand. He stood still and Jacob laughed.

"Sorry does she have venom?" He asked as she finished.

Bella answered "No she doesn't I'm sorry," Renesmee looked at Trinity who panicked and wrapped his hand. Jacob snarled.

"Jake that wasn't funny, Edward can we get something to drink?" Edward nodded and showed him the kitchen. Bella went too.

"Jake what's your problem?" She looked angry and Jake felt the same.

"Who's that guy your lover? Why'd you bring him here where vampires are?!" He yelled.

Trinity was furious, she screamed at him, "My brother is not my LOVER!" Jacob wasn't sure to hug her or watch out for her sword. He was automatically relieved. She kept yelling at his relaxed face, "He's visiting me and why do you look like that?" She quieted down and he laughed. He laughed and sighed a breath of relief.

"I thought you guys were together and… man was I paranoid," He smiled at her and she looked confused.

David walked in, "I thought your brother was named Demetrie!" He said suddenly suspicious.

"My middle name is David, Demetrie David Snow," her brother came out and told him "Why were you yelling at her like that?" He glared a brotherly love glare at a potential threat to his sister's happiness.

"Oh no reason, I thought you guys were 'together' together, I'm fine now, HAHA Bella, cousins?" He waved off his response. Demetrie gave Trinity a look saying 'Is he sane?', she nodded and sat down on the now loop sided couch, Jacob pulled her waist till she was against him.

"You know I imprinted on you and your mine now right?" Trinity's eyes were wide.

Edward coughed and Bella turned Renesmee towards the wall saying "Oh look a pretty picture,"

Seth darted out the door saying "Yeah Leah?" Demetrie stood in his jeans and black shirt and had his mouth wide open as he saw his sister fall in love.

"So I now have a brother-in-law, who's a shape shifter?" He tumbled into a chair.

"Geez, Trinity you need to stop doing all the good stuff before I do," He sighed and smiled at her. She got up and hugged him.

"You approve then?" Her eyes were teary.

"I didn't say that," Horrified she stood up. "I was joking Trinity, please don't look at me like that, you're my only family now," Trinity got tense.

"Wait what?" She sat on Jacob as Demetrie filled her on what happened.

"Dad was killed on a mission, Mom died when she was supposed to give birth and well, you're my only family now," Trinity cried. After Jacob consoled her she managed to say

"I loved my Mom, I'm not at all sad for Father," She said 'Father' with a mean tone. "Wait, that means you're the new ruler there right?" He nodded.

"I've been doing research, our race was made to protect werewolves, shape shifters and vampires," Trinity gasped. "You were right we weren't made to kill them Trinity, I've decided to become in alliance with every clan, coven, group, or pack,"

Edward and Carlisle came over, "Let us be the first then my friend," He reached his hand out and they shook it and Demetrie went to the other vampires. They all talked and eventually everyone had an alliance with the leader.

Jacob came and apologized, "On behalf of being an alpha I make a alliance with you as well," Demetrie got instructions on how to go to La Push and said Good bye to everyone. He left at 2 in the morning and Trinity and Jacob were finally alone.

"So you love me right?" He asked her and took her hand. "More than anything else in the world, except Embry,"

He pushed her on the couch, "You do not, you liar,"

She played coy, "Oh, but he's so dreamy," Jacob jumped on her and she let out an "Hmph". Jacob was about to kiss her as Seth came in with Embry, who looked at them with his eyebrows rose.

"You didn't hear that did you?" Trinity asked blushing.

"Oh no, only every word," said Embry he came and leaned his arms on the head of the couch. She stared with her mouth open at him. Jacob kissed her and she took a second to close her mouth, he smashed his lips against hers and she pushed him back to breathe.

"Stop! Embry is staring, and poor Seth looks embarrassed," She managed to say. Jake kissed her harder.

"Their just jealous they don't have you on the couch, instead of me," he said and kissed her again. She smacked his shoulder.

He stopped and looked at her, "What?"

She put up a hand with her finger saying "Give me a second," She finally looked at the happy Seth and said "Sorry Seth and Embry what did you want and Jacob get off me you ripped my shirt," He got up and the front of her shirt had a tear on it.

"You guys just get a room, and then you can rip the clothes," said Embry. He ducked a hit from Jacob. "What is it guys?" Trinity went to Bella.

"Bella?" Bella looked up from the sleeping Renesmee, "Yes, hun?" She smiled.

"Jacob ripped my shirt do you have an extra I could use?" Bella's eyes got big.

"Of course," Trinity heard Edward chuckle.

"Oh yeah, HAHA Edward, the guy who so hasn't ripped of somebody's clothes," She gave him a what-now?-look and he looked a little surprised.

"Look who's fighting for a guy she loves," He gave her a nice smile.

"Well alls fair in love and war, right?" Edward nodded. Bella came back with a low-cut top that was yellow and had a white rose pattern on it.

"Thanks," was all she could say, it was beautiful and scary at the same time. She went into the bathroom to change and came out. Edward the gentlemen that he is looked at her face and commented it was a nice top, Bella approved.

She also seconded the notion by saying "You look cute and hot at the same time," She winked.

"I don't know what you mean by that but were not doing anything bad alright?" Trinity shuffled "Can I have a little shawl?" Bella sighed at the question.

"If you promised to take it off so Jacob can see your top I will!" She stood by her closet, waiting for an answer.

"Fine, just so Seth isn't freaked please," she replied. Edward laughed.

"What is so funny?" She asked as Bella came out with the shawl.

"Embry is thinking about what he'll say to Jacob as you come back, geez you'll be mad," She glared.

"Night Bella, Edward," She went over to Renesmee and kissed her curls. She walked back in the wool shawl that Bella gave her and top, plus Bella gave her some jean shorts and a new pair of shoes, they were wedge heels and she walked easily in the forest in them. As she walked in the door she heard Seth breath a short breath and saw Emmett looking too.

"Bella hooked me up, okay? Where's Jake?" She looked but didn't see him.

"Hey Jake, your girlfriend is in here looking for you and she seems to be wanting something," He said 'something' in a different tone. Seth looked down and was red.

"Stop it Embry, just because your jealous he's getting something doesn't mean you can be rude," Leah popped up behind the fuming Trinity and hugged her. "Seth told me, I'm so glad you'll be sticking around," Trinity felt sleepy all of a sudden, today was a long day to her.

YEAH JACOB WOOT WOOT! You picked a good girl this time. (Tears Up) I LOVE YOU RENESMEE!!


	5. Love and Pants

ME LIKE LEAH NOW

**ME LIKE LEAH NOW!! She can be kind I think in a way that is in a girl's nature. NO COMMENTS FROM ANY BOYS ON THAT! Okay Feeling crazy now.**

**OH HEY I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TOO. Sorry I really would like to but I don't. **

**Except Trinity… I own her because she's MY character.**

Trinity sleepily got into the motorcycle as Jacob got on at the same time.

"You look like you're drunk," he said laughing; she was attempting to get on the motorcycle but kept swinging her leg the wrong way. He grabbed her and she just felt content. He plopped her in front of him and she yawned and leaned on his hard, muscled chest.

"I could fall asleep right now," she said.

"Stay awake, it takes longer on the bike." She put her hand on his leg and he tensed.

"What?" she asked.

"You love me right?" he said. She turned towards him; his face was serious and hard.

"Of course I love you, much, much more than Embry and my brother put together and even Seth, he's to damn adorable not to love, more than Renesmee and… I love you a lot okay?" He smiled at her. "I love that smile, you know your to damn hot not to love," She turned as he started the motor, he nuzzled her face and kissed the back of her head.

Jacob looked up and jumped. "Geez, Bella tell us if you're near please." Bella walked near them.

"Be here early, I think we'll be expecting them tomorrow," said Bella. She then waved and Trinity could hear the smacking noises as they left.

As they were almost to the house Jacob stopped. "So are you my girlfriend?" he asked her. Trinity was half asleep and replied "Sure, Sure." Jacob smiled.

Billy came up to the porch as Jacob carried Trinity, who was passed out. "Hey Dad," he said as he got closer.

"So you and Trinity are a couple I hear?" Billy asked. He leaned so Jacob would hand Trinity to him.

"Yeah… are you okay with it?" Jacob looked down nervously. He glanced up and Billy smoothed down her hair.

"I couldn't be happier with my only son," he gave Jacob a genuine smile. Jacob lunged and hugged Billy, until he was pushed away.

"Come on take her to a bed, we'll talk in a while," Billy rolled into the house and Jacob took Trinity into his room.

As she slept there Jacob couldn't believe how perfect she fit in his life. Rachel knocked on his door. He opened it and she stood there awkwardly. She pushed her hair to the side and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Jacob, I'm happy you finally found someone, after Bella we thought you'd never find someone," said Rachel. "You proved us wrong and all I really wanted to say was sorry for doubting you." Jacob pulled her close; her height was so small in comparison.

"Don't worry about it, could you answer a question for me?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Shoot," replied Rachel. She looked prepared for anything as he asked the question.

"Are you happy since Paul imprinted on you?" He asked her this nervously. _He could stand it if she wanted to try a few guys_, he thought. He saw Rachel shake her head fast.

"I've never been happier in my life Jake, and she has to feel the same way, she's to kind hearted not to," she reassured him. She squeezed his hand and walked over to the sleeping Paul. He lay with is legs over the couch and she gently put a blanket over him and kissed his face.

After his talk with Billy, Jacob felt like a 13 year old again. 'The birds and bees' talk was way more than he wanted to hear from his father. _Why did he tell him NOW?_ It was almost too late for that. He had already heard from teachers and counselors. Poor Rachel, _Did she have that talk too when she imprinted on Paul?_ He shuddered.

He was too sleepy to take off his clothes. He plopped down on his bed, next to Trinity. He stiffened. _Was that okay? What it wasn't? What would she think?_ He ended up on the floor. When he woke up he saw Trinity staring.

"Did you fall off? Or did you just decide to sleep there?" she asked him. She pushed back her hair.

"What about 'Did I kick you off?'" he said giving a frown. She touched his brow, un-wrinkling it.

"Ha. I'd never kick anyone." She proudly jumped over him and walked to greet Billy, Rachel and Paul. "Morning everyone, sleep well?" She asked them causally.

"Paul slept like a rock and yes, I slept fine thank you," replied Rachel, she ate the last of her cereal. She smiled and threw the box at Trinity, who caught it.

"Great! What about you Billy?" Trinity poured her cereal waiting for an answer. It took a minute and they all looked at him. He was asleep at the table, his eyes looking at the door, and snoring.

"Think he was wondering if we were sleeping much?" said Jacob as he walked to the fridge. Trinity scowled. He stuck his tongue out at her. She raised her eye brows.

"Mature Jake, mature." She made her bowl of cereal and ate it. Paul and Rachel laughed softly. "Jake we need to hurry up…" She glanced at the clock.

"Alright already, calm down." He saw her jump and clean the dishes and leave, coming back with changed clothes.

"Oh change your pants at least Jacob Black," said Trinity. He growled a playful growl at her as she moved past him. He then grabbed her and bit softly on her ear. She almost smacked him in the face. "Hey what was that for?" he rubbed his shoulder where she'd hit him.

"Stop. We need to hurry and your making me mad by not moving." She gave him a serious look.

"Ouch, sorry Mommy I'll be a good boy you'll see," he playfully nudged her side. She responded in a small smile.

"Hey we need to move, change your pants or I'll rip them off." She hadn't meant anything, but Jacob smiled.

"Can I take you up on your offer?" She shoved him into the room. "Change. Now." She closed the door. He scratched the door, while making puppy noises. He heard a held in laugh.

When he'd finally changed, Trinity morphed and Jacob stared. "Why don't you lose your clothes I'd like to know?" He went around, stripped and came back in his wolf form.

'Unlike you my fur is grown around my clothes. That's the best way I can explain it.' He nodded. 'Seth? What's the status?' They waited a second. 'Good Jake, finally, we are still waiting, so hurry up' the two rushed for the rest of the pack and Renesmee.

Trinity saw Bella as the two joined the large line. After Edward finished talking with Aro and told Bella to bring Renesmee, Trinity held her breath. Finally they became calmer when Aro was touched by Renesmee. When they came back, Trinity saw Bella was still not calm.

'Seth stop fidgeting, we can't act scared' Trinity heard Jacob say in her head. She couldn't hear a reply and turned to Jacob.

'I wasn't even trying but I heard your voice.' He looked down at her.

'I was just talking to Seth.' She moved farther back into Jacob's chest.

'I know that, but I didn't hear what Seth said.' Jacob sat down and she moved forward.

'Hey you almost sat on me!' He looked at her in a smile. She even heard something like laughter.

'Was not.' He replied. Then he heard Aro saying something about 'guard dogs'. The whole pack broke out into growling and snarling. Trinity smiled.

"Guess not Aro," replied Edward. After the coven went crazy when they killed their sister, it was apart they wanted to fight, but not look scared. But in all truth they were frightened.

A loud eruption of cheers went off as they left, there had been no war and Alice was finally back, she proved that Renesmee would mature and then stop growing.

**One week later. **

"Who broke my couch!?" screamed Alice. Jacob hid behind Trinity and she pointed in front of her, towards her back. Alice tackled Jacob. "Do you even know how much that cost?" she said and Trinity stopped her from killing him.

"Look he got mad and sat down really fast. Don't tell me you haven't done that before." She protected him by putting her arms in front of him.

"Are you guys together or something?" Alice finally asked. She got excited and grabbed Trinity's hands.

Jasper came over and said to Alice "You didn't notice how they were after the fight? Well I guess we can't call it that, maybe the confrontation is better." He pulled her and kissed her head.

"Thanks Jasper," said Jacob, he pulled Trinity to him and whispered "I think he meant when you threw your arms and kissed me when I was still in wolf form." He laughed at the memory.

"Well I certainly didn't want to kiss you while you were naked. So I just made do with whatever form you were." She laughed and so did everyone else in the room.

"Well then, I'd kiss you naked. It doesn't matter to me." He smirked at her glaring face.

"Well dream on for a couple more years then." She turned around and she announced "I made all the food so enjoy." Renesmee came to her and held her hands out to be picked up.

"Are auntie and uncle leaving already?" she asked. Everyone was confused.

"No honey. Where would we go?" Trinity asked. Renesmee took her face in with both of her hands and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"You'd go to get married and then the honeymoon, right?" Renesmee said and they all gaped.

"No not yet honey their just boyfriend and girlfriend right now," said Bella as she came to hold her.

"Oh, right mommy." Renesmee said cheerily.

"Who told you were getting married?" asked Trinity. Jacob excused himself to the bathroom.

"Uncle Jacob did." Trinity turned and saw he wasn't there. Edward pointed to the bathroom door.

"Maybe he'll be dead before then," said Trinity, she was embarrassed and Seth acme over to hug her.

"Don't worry I'll keep Jake in check for you Trinity." He smiled at her and she pulled him closer to her.

"Why couldn't I imprint on you Seth you're so… genuine. I love you!" She hugged him, he was getting taller than her by the day. "Stop growing, I fell so short a fifteen year old id taller than me now. Its saddening." Seth laughed.

"Want to dance?" he asked as Jacob came out.

"I'd love to Seth, you're going to be such a good boyfriend you need a girl," said Trinity as she moved with him to the dance floor. They started doing a side stepping dance and gradually Seth started twirling her. By the time Jacob cut in they were doing a bad impression of the waltz.

"Can I please dance with her Seth?" Jacob looked pleadingly at him. Seth agreed and danced with Bella, Alice and even Rosalie.

"I'm angry you'd say that Jacob, we already agreed we would be engaged at 19 and married, when were supposedly 20." Jacob whined.

"That's in another one and a half years though." Jacob looped his arm around her waist and gently swayed her around. She buried her head in her chest. _More time to do this though_, she thought and closed her eyes.

Embry came over. "Hey Alpha, can you tell Sam I'm with you now, and there's some others you can meet." He motioned to another 2 shape shifters.

**WAHHH! I love it, Bravo me! There's still more to come though so… BE PREPARED. I'm so excited I got the book over and now it's more my creativity style now. I think I'm going to name everyone in his pack now.**

**Alpha: Jacob Black**

**Leah Clearwater**

**Seth Clearwater**

**Embry Call**

**Other-Will figure out name**

**Other-Will figure out name**

So now eventually Sam and Jacob has made a alliance, but Jacob still has his own pack. The alphas can telepath still, but only what they want the other to hear. Pretty sweet huh?

For more info go to: en./wiki/ListofTwilightcharacters


	6. Jacob Went Crazy

So well I am to introduce the two new characters and tell a little about what made everything go so smoothly

**So well I am to introduce the two new characters and tell a little about what made everything go so smoothly. **

**3 months later. **

"NO. NO. NO. I refuse to put that on Alice," said Trinity, staring at the low cut, floor length dress. Alice gave her a please-for-me?-look.

"Come on Trinity you'll look classy and hot at the same time." The others in the room included: Leah, Seth, Embry, Caden and Matt.

"No. If I had to I'd wear jeans instead." She looked at the pack pleadingly. "Why are we even getting dresses? Sam and Emily don't want it to be to formal right?"

"Are we all going to wear the same colors?" asked Leah. She stared at the other dresses. She saw one she liked and wanted to grab it.

"No but as Jacob's pack you must dress nicely to show how fantastic you are," replied Alice, she was already grabbing more dresses.

"Okay stop, were guys and were in a dress shop why?" asked Matt. Matt was tall, and had a strong jaw line; his wavy hair was dark brown. "Guys don't wear dresses, last I recalled,"

"No you will be next, Leah try this on." Luckily it was the one Leah had wanted. She grabbed the dress and put it on. She came out, her mate Caden smiled at her longingly.

"Your beautiful my princess." She twirled around for him and smiled.

"Okay great, that's the one Leah. Back to you Trinity," said Alice.

"Can I pick my own dress? Jacob doesn't care…" She was stopped short by a snorting Alice.

"Bella asked me to help you guys and to pick one for her too." She held up the dress she'd chosen for her and one for Bella.

"It's okay Trinity we don't mind. She's buying too, so chill," said Matt. He rolled his eyes and made a she's-insane loop on the side of his head and pointed at Alice.

"Exactly my point Matt, thank you!" said Alice and she pushed a dress at her. Trinity tried not to laugh.

She couldn't believe Leah had imprinted on Caden. Seth, Matt, and Embry were still single but that was okay. She enjoyed having them at the house and making them sandwiches. She recalled the one day she'd met the two and how Leah walked in and the two stared at each other. _How romantic_, she thought. She zipped the dress and came out.

"There's your dress," was the only thing Alice said. The dress was a jade green, strapless with lace.

After the boys had got brand new suits, Alice got in her yellow Ferrari and waved goodbye.

"Thank God she finally left," said Trinity. "I thought we'd never get rid of her. While I appreciate it I don't like being waited on hand and foot." She had everyone sit in her new car. A big land rover, that was black.

"Your brother was so kind to get you a car Trinity," said Leah as they all got in. There was enough space for them to even fit two others.

"Yeah well he didn't want me on a motorcycle anymore so I got a car," she said and turned the car on.

Matt hit the back of her seat and said "Hey where is Jacob anyway?" As she pulled into Billy's driveway she sighed.

"He had to go to some gathering for Sam's pack for some reason." She knew it was unusual and wanted him back soon. He'd been gone for five hours now.

Caden and Leah said goodbye and took Seth home. "Mom's going to want to see our stuff and Caden has to go see his father too." She waved and they left out the front door.

"So Matt want to help me with something?" Trinity asked as he sat on the couch. Embry excused himself and went home to sleep

"As long as it doesn't involve something girly, alright," he replied. Matt was only fifteen and Trinity loved using him to help her with stuff. He seemed to stay close to her anyway.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" asked Jacob, as he came in the front door he saw the two changing the light bulbs.

"Matt's helping me reach the ceiling so I can finally change the dead bulbs, Billy obviously can't do it, or Rachel," she replied and screwed the bulb in. "Okay 2 more to go," she told Matt who held her up as she changed them.

"Sorry Matt, I can do it now." Jacob said as he reached for her.

"Its fine I can do it, it's for your girlfriend. It's the least I can do." replied Matt. Trinity smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I just love Matt and Seth; they're good friends and are absolutely sweet." Trinity told Jacob as they ate dinner. Jacob got up and glared at her.

"So is this what you do when I'm gone? Let my pack members grope you and give them kisses?" He asked snarling. Trinity taken aback stared at his face.

"You did not just say that did you? They don't grope me and I gave him a kiss on the cheek for helping me, he was being totally unselfish, unlike somebody in this room." Jacob and Trinity were the only ones in the house.

"As an Alpha you need to be higher then your underlings when it includes your girlfriend!" She stomped out and slammed the bedroom door. Jacob knew he was grumpy, but why did he get mad, well he was Jacob.

He walked softly to the door and heard her madly changing her clothes muttering 'Stupid, alphas just have to be a jerk to their underlings, my ass'. He sighed heavily. He knocked on the door "Trinity come on, I'm tired, the meeting was stupid and…" he stopped as he heard a pillow thrown at the door.

"Fine good night princess," He said in a mad toned voice. He heard her growl and turn. Jacob ended sleeping to the couch. He usually slept in his room, while Trinity slept in Rachel's room. But he knew she purposely made him sleep on the couch.

She gave him the silent treatment in the morning. He tried apologizing and kissing her, but she growled and hit him. Billy saw them doing this and sighed.

"What he do this time Trinity?" he asked sincerely. She went over and gave him a hug. She kissed him and a tear came out.

"Um, sorry Billy I have to go and stay with Leah a few nights, okay?" She turned lightly grabbed her bag and ran to her car. Jacob stalked after her.

"Aw come on your not that mad right?" her only response was a glare and she threw her bracelet she'd got from him. It got him right in the eye. "Guess she is, damn that hurt." He rubbed his eye as she pulled away. Seth waved at Trinity as she pulled into his drive way.

"Hey Trinity, why you here?" He and Matt were talking outside and saw her coming. They ran to help her grab her bag and get whatever the news was.

"I'm pissed at Jake and want to kill him so I came here to relax." She said smiling. The two backed off as she went in to find Leah. Leah was sitting at the table as Trinity ran and burst into tears.

"What? Did Jacob get hurt? What is it?" She smoothed her hair as she sobbed.

"Jake is a butt and he yelled at me for being nice to Seth and Matt." She cried and hiccupped out the words.

"Oh Trinity stop it, he's just jealous. Since you finished school way early and he didn't he doesn't see you as often and he gets mad when you hang out with other guys." Leah tried to tell her. But Trinity shook her head.

"He said 'As an Alpha you need to be higher then your underlings' he made me so mad I made him sleep on the couch," said Trinity. She was sitting down now and Caden came in with Embry.

"Hey Jake called to see if Trinity was okay. He wanted us to come over… wow you look like a mess," said Embry. He looked at her puffy eyes and red nose.

"Stop it Embry she was crying obviously!" She patted and rubbed her back murmuring words of comfort.

"I need to call him and say that then," said Caden. He went over to the phone and Trinity intercepted him.

Snarling she threatened "If you pick the phone and I find out you called Jacob Black, I'll rip your throat out and stab your body, so you'll die slowly." She glared at him and he shrunk back.

"Maybe I'll never call back then," he said. He moved away from her and sat down.

"Okay calm down Trinity, Jacob…" Trinity looked at her making her stop.

"I just need a week away and I don't even want to HEAR his name again, please?" She begged Leah. Leah sighed.

"Alright, this is fine. Just you'll stay and hang out here, Embry make sure Jacob stays away and keep him busy so he can't come over. Make him run around everywhere," Leah said and Trinity grabbed her bag and went upstairs.

She lay upstairs and thought about what she'd just done. She nailed his eye pretty good. Her arm felt empty without the bracelet he made for her. She shrugged off the thought. _He deserved it though_, she thought.

Jacob stressed. _Why couldn't Embry run again tonight? Oh yeah, he had to teach Quil to CAMP? Quil knows how to camp._ He couldn't function knowing she was mad at him. _Why is she mad? Oh yeah, I yelled at her and was being selfish. _

**3 days later. **

"LET ME SEE HER DAMMIT!" He was trying to push through Embry, Matt, Seth and Caden. Quil and Paul even were helping to try to hold him down. He thrashed like a captured crocodile and got knocked out by Paul.

"No way you knocked him out?" he heard a familiar voice saw. It was on the speaker but he recognized it instantly. _Trinity._

"Sorry but he was going to burst through the doors and rip the house to shreds, man did that take a long time he went crazy," said Embry. He was sitting right next to him, with his feet up.

"Well I hope he's… actually never mind. Look thanks for telling me Embry, Love you so much,"

"Yeah I love you too, look you're like my sister, relax and enjoy your time away alright?" They hung up.

"She really is that mad?" said Jacob. Embry jumped up. "Look I'm not mad anymore; actually I'm so sad my heart hurts." He grabbed his chest.

"Look Jake, she got hurt and you need to do something so she knows you won't hurt her again that way." He moved as Jake said "AHAH!" He jumped up and went into his kitchen.

"Let me go over there I'm going to just talk to Seth and Matt, no everyone." He smiled and put on her favorite shirt.

"I don't know where you're going with this Jake." Embry watched him confused and then agreed.

"Love is weird." Embry said as he and Jacob walked into the house with everyone on the couches.

"Okay, sorry guys, I wanted to apologize to you all. I got a little crazy and I want to get to know everyone a little more, please start Embry." He sat down and everyone stared.

After everyone said a few things Jake heard someone on the stairs. "Okay and I am Jacob Black. I'm in love with Trinity Snow and I always feel insecure when she's with other guys because I know she could do a lot better than me." Everyone stared at him, surprised.

"Aw, Jacob nobody intends to steal her away in the middle of the night, she'd kill us if we did something like that," said Seth. He and Matt patted him on the back. Jacob understood why Trinity always bragged about them. They were mature and very genuine.

"The Alpha's girl isn't something we'd mess with Jake," said Embry who saw Trinity.

The next day Jacob was cleaning the kitchen. It was a mess and since Rachel wasn't there it didn't even look decent. He heard a noise, "Hey Dad can you get some more dish soap? I think I used to much on this pan and…" Trinity grabbed him and buried her head on his back.

After he turned around and didn't hug her she grew concerned. "Are you still mad at me?" She looked at him teary eyed. He shook his head his hands spread, away from her.

"I didn't want to ruin your top it looks nice…," said Jacob. Trinity kissed him and Jacob forgot about her shirt and pulled her closer and higher to him. They kissed till he laughed so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Look I don't really care if a shirt gets ruined, just make me feel okay, because I thought you wouldn't even hug me," said Trinity as she finished the kitchen cleaning.

"Yeah well, I would have but I was so surprised I wasn't sure what to do," replied Jake, he sat down and she put a bowl of salad in front of him. "Ew… green stuff is disguising," he stared at the lettuce.

"Eat it. It's good for you and it tastes good… you big baby." He pushed the food away. "Jacob Black not eating food, it's a sign of the apocalypse," said Trinity, who pushed it back. "Eat it or I go right back to Leah's." He wolfed it down and smirked.

"Okay it tasted fine, but it still looks gross, and I think you just found some blackmail to use on me am I right?" She smirked at him.

"Oh you'll be hearing this for years to come," she said. He gave a fake look of fear.

She laughed at him. "Look baby doll, you are going to have to convince me to forgive you now." He leaned back on the chair.

Trinity's eye brows rose said "Am I really?" She leaned on the table her elbows on it. "So where do I start am I going to have to clean your room, vacuum it, and then do the rest of your laundry?" He nodded.

"I already do that for you though,"

"Alright then to start it all off I demand four long kisses everyday," he smiled at her.

"Okay so you have three left then." Jacob shook his head at her.

"It started now. So I am missing 4." She rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

"Good thing my dress is in the car, because I can make you get it and my shoes for tomorrow." She said suddenly.

"What is tomorrow that you need a dress for it?" She snorted at him and said "The wedding for Emily and Sam!" She looked at him

"Oh no way, you forgot it?" She looked at him, I can't believe you forgot was what he saw in the look she was giving him.

"Er… good thing I have a tux. Oh and Sam…" She jumped up.

"I have to go get them a gift still," she said. Billy came through the door.

"I got them one Trinity. Here and you should have seen the kitchen yesterday. I saw something moving, I swear." She grabbed the present and Charlie came behind him.

"Who's this Jacob?" Trinity looked at Bella's father. _Of course he doesn't know me, I didn't ever see him_. Jacob came over and put his arm over her.

"This is my hot girlfriend, Trinity is her name." He smiled at Charlie. Charlie gave her a look like do-you-know-he's-a-werewolf? She smiled at him.

"Jacob can you not morph and get me my dress?" She turned to ask him. He gave her a glance and said "Sure I won't baby, I'll get your dress right away." He ran to the car and she threw the keys.

Charlie obviously knew the answer. She wanted to make sure he knew that she was fine with the fact Jacob turned into a wolf. "Want some tea or water?" she asked politely. Charlie stared at her calm face.

"I'm fine thanks," He looked at the smiling Billy.

"Isn't she a great girl?" Billy asked him as she got him tea.

"Yeah, I'm surprised she isn't scared of him though, I thought he wouldn't tell anyone about that," he whispered to Billy. Billy shook his head.

"Actually Trinity is another super human race and she knows how to sword fight, shot guns and kill werewolves, shape shifters and vampires," said Billy, as he drank his tea Charlie choked on the cookie he was eating.

"Is my cookie good?" she asked looking at Charlie. He nodded, his eyes were wide. Jacob came back and grabbed Trinity and made her dance with him. He pulled her close as she laughed.

"Jake I'm trying to make stuff for the wedding, so stop making me dance with you." She gracefully twirled and went back to cooking and Jake leaned over her and whispered into her ear. "HAHA, Jacob Black." She went back to cooking again.

Jacob shrugged and looked at the confused Charlie. "What you say Jake?" he asked. Jacob looked at him. "I was telling her about her choice of where she sleeps sucks, she always stays with Rachel. Why?" Charlie gaped. "You teens are very open now a days." He said and watched her face as she smacked him. "Don't lie to him Jacob. All he said was that Embry need to find a girl as great as me Charlie, geez Jacob." She pushed him towards his door. "Night princess," she said and stuck her tongue at him. He whined and made more puppy noises.

"No way you'll stay up forever and I'll never get done if you keep dancing and grabbing my arms," She closed the door, and Jacob erupted in puppy and scratching noises.

**HAHA Jacob. I love it when a guy does that it's hilarious. Poor Charlie. XD **


End file.
